


Decisions

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles refuses to help Buffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Decisions  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Giles refuses to help Buffy.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _"Giles smiled but said nothing."_

Giles smiled but said nothing. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be dragged into this decision.

“Which one of these do you think fits me better?” Buffy repeated the question as she held up both of the skirts for him to see.

“You’ll just have to figure this one out on your own, Buffy.”

Buffy wanted to stomp her foot. “Why won’t you help me?”

“Let’s say I pick the purple one, what would...” Before he could finish speaking, Buffy quickly interrupted.

“What’s wrong with the red one?”

His smile widened. “I rest my case.”


End file.
